Jusqu'à Demain
by Elowlyne
Summary: -Je la désire,et elle aussi,je le sais car je le vois dans ses yeux.-Je suis en enfer,Dieu aide-moi,je me brûle,me consomme...de désir...Pour Malfoy?--Pour cette nuit,jusqu'à demain je ...


_Voilà, un petit fiction _

_Résume:Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger sont en 7e année et des prefets-en-chefs et donc ont une salle commune (comme vous pouvez en douter)( oui bon c'est tout à fait un cliché maintenant je le sais parfaitement mais c'est plus facile comme ça alors … ^^ vous m'en pardonnerez). C'est un peu poétique aussi eh bien donc le voilààà _

_Bon au moins je vous épargne le Drago coureur de jupon (j'ai failli le faire mais là ça aurait pu être insupportable pour certains xD , n'empêche je me suis battue pour supprimer les allusions de ce genre ! :p )__  
Bon alors faisons comme si on ne prenait pas en compte le 6eme livre. Ca sera plus semble. _

**Jusqu'à demain…**

**Juste une nuit et demain on s'oubliera...**

Les flammes de la cheminée éclairaient la salle de commune des préfets en chefs ainsi que 2 corps qui s'embrassaient, enlacés étroitement.  
-On ne peut pas. Dit-la jeune fille au bout de souffle, se détachant  
-On ne peut pas. Répéta-t-il. Ta maison ,tes amis ,ton sang...  
-On ne peut pas. Redit-elle. Ta maison, ton père, ton nom...

Ils se ré embrassèrent. Furieusement comme pour se punir, se punir de ces arguments qui les empêchaient d'assouvire leur désir, se punir même de ce désir et l'un et l'autre d'en être l'origine et de vivre.

Il regarda droit dans les yeux chocolats de la jeune fille, tiens se dit-il elle a de l'or, de l'or dans ses yeux. Il la désirait comme il n'avait désiré personne jusqu'à là, jusqu'à elle. Et elle le désirait, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux ces mêmes reflets qui il savait se trouvaient aussi dans les siens... Il y avait ce regard, ce regard qui faisait naître non une étincelle, non une flamme mais un véritable incendie oh par Merlin elle était toute rouge, brûlante, ses cheveux lâchés s'électrisant autour de son visage, elle ressemblait ainsi à une sauvageonne, irrésistible, de toute manière je n'ai aucun intention de résister se répondit-Drago, et dut s'avouer qu'il n'en avait probablement pas la force … Ils étaient en train de se consumer tout simplement, et ils savait tous les deux que le seul moyen de se libérer était de céder. Par Salazar qu'il soit vite délivré de ce tourment ! *(1)

Elle regarda droit dans les yeux bleus-foncés, bleus-foncés ? Elle en fut surprise ; Elle aurait juré qu'ils étaient gris hier, et bleus-clairs, bleus comme le ciel il y a dix ? Ou est-ce plus de minutes auparavant et pourtant, pourtant ils ont maintenant la couleur de la mer après une tempête violente, déchirante…magnifiques*(2). Etait-ce le désir qui les rendait ainsi ? Quels d'autres secrets cachet-il ? Dieu ! Résonne-toi ! Résonne-toi ! Se répéta-elle. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer ses joues colorées de rose donnait vie à son visage d'habitude si froid et impénétrable et que ses cheveux libérés ainsi de leur sort de fixation lui créaient une auréole, comme un ange … Si toutefois on lui avait demandé où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait, elle aurait répondu sans hésitation ; en enfer. Car elle se brûlait, se calcinait de l'intérieur, et avait l'impression que soit elle allait finir par exploser soit se réduire en cendre ! Que prenne fin ce supplice ! *(1)

-Juste une nuit. Dit-il en suppliant presque  
-Juste une nuit. Répéta-t-elle en suppliant, elle. Jusqu'à demain et demain on oubliera...

Ils s'enlacèrent, au début tendrement puis presque jusqu'à l'étouffement comme pour 'accrocher, et empêcher, convaincre l'autre de ne pas partir. Jamais.

Illusion.

-Juste une nuit. Redit-il. Et demain on fera comme si de rien était, rien n'était arrivé…

Les ombres jouent sur les murs où les bras se déplacent, un bruit ; un vêtement qui tombe, sensuelle... Et le désir qui s'enflamme, c'est donc possible d'en éprouver encore plus ? Oh douce supplice ! Oh impitoyable tourment !

-Juste une nuit où on oubliera le reste. Dit-elle  
-Juste une nuit où on sera qu'à nous deux.  
-Jusqu'à demain, où on fera comme si de rien était, rien n'était arrivé.  
-Jusqu'à demain, où on oubliera  
-Mais juste une nuit. Reprit-elle. Et c'est cette nuit...  
-Mais juste une nuit. Juste cette nuit, je t'aime...  
-Je t'aime. dit elle a son tour. Et ce jusqu'à demain !  
-Et demain je t'oublierai!  
-Mais cette nuit , je t'aime...  
-Je t'aime.

Les yeux qui se cherchent et se trouvent, les lèvres qui s'unissent, les mains qui s'accrochent et qui glissent sur leurs peaux enfin mises à nu. Et le désir à son comble.

Une porte qui s'ouvre ; une chambre, un lit peut importe à qui appartient ceux-ci, ici ils seront leur lieu de délivrance à eux deux, rien qu'à eux.

Puis il y a :

Cet instant où plus rien n'exista ; ni de maison, ni des amis, ni le sang, ni le père ni la mère, ni la guerre et ni le monde entier mais juste eux, eux seul ; Elle et Lui.

Et les étoiles. Dans leurs yeux et autour d'eux.

La délivrance enfin.

La magie de la nuit se dissipe, le jour se lève, les rayons de soleils viennent chatouiller ce doux sommeil reposant et tant attendue, sans rêve qui relève la satisfaction de la triomphe obtenue à la fin.

Puis

Le réveil, le retour de la réalité, dure mais non pure.

Un regard. Un seul.

Ils savent.

Aujourd'hui c'est déjà demain.

Les chemins se re séparent.

Les vêtements trouvés sont ramassés, lentement, pour contempler encore deux minutes, pour mieux graver le souvenir, pour ne pas oublier. Jamais.

Illusion.

Deux larmes. Seulement deux. *(3)

Douleur.

Deux phrases qui se répètent dans deux têtes différentes :

« Je le sais et le savais aussi hier. On a dit jusqu'à demain. »

Et aujourd'hui c'est déjà demain.

Les marques se reprennent ? Les masques se remettent.

Un bruit : deux portes qui s'ouvrent et claquent au même moment, la surprise, deux regards qui s'accrochent.

Le confrontation.

Le silence.

Le silence des non-dits.

Puis une voix :

-Aujourd'hui... dit-elle en rompant le silence  
-Aujourd'hui... répéta-il.

Pause.

BoumBoumBoumBoum*(4)

Hésitation.

BoumBoumBoumBoum

Angoisse.

BoumBoumBoumBoumBoum

-Aujourd'hui aussi reste près de moi finit-il doucement

Silence.

BoumBoumBoumBoum

.

BoumBoum……..BoumBoumBoum*(5)

Angoisse.

BoumBoumBoumBoumBoum

-Aujourd'hui aussi, redit-elle Garde-moi près de toi

Deux sourires. Ravis. Complices.

Ils se rapprochèrent.

-Alors je te garde près de moi. Dit-il en l'enlaçant  
-Alors je reste près de toi. Dit-elle en s'accrochant  
-Jusqu'à demain... prévient-il  
-Jusqu'à demain... jura-t-elle

Et comme pour sceller ce serment ils s'embrassèrent. Jusqu'au bout de leur souffle.

-Où on s'oubliera ! Firent-ils en même temps. Promis!  
Il baissa ses yeux à elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers lui et murmura  
-Mais, demain! Notre demain.  
-Mais , demain!... Notre demain.  
-Aujourd'hui aime-moi.  
-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime.

Et ils s'aimèrent jusqu'à demain …

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A suivre... Peut-être...

Alors verdict ???

Je sais que mon écriture est un peu bizard ^^ , enfin j'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos impressions. Merci d'avance. Aux vu de votre intêret cher lecteurs et lectrices il se pourrait qu'il y ait une petite extra-suite.

(1)Les pensées de Drago et d'Hermione of course ! Enfin on voit bien qu'ils pensent parallèlement

(2)Magnifiques : elle parle des yeux de drago =P (toute à fait d'accord ) ;)

(3)Une pour hermi et une autre pour notre dragi-chéri (mais chut voyons ne touchons pas à son égo d'homme )

(4)Il s'agit des battement de coeur.

(5)Un des coeur a eu un raté ! Tiens qui ça peut être ??? Des propositions ?

J'accepte les critiques de bon coeur s'ils sont bien formulés ( par exemple pas un critique pour me signaler mes fautes d'ortographe et qui en est bourré . ) et fondé bien entendu.

Je n'oblige personne à rewiever mais signale juste que ça fait énormement plaisir aux auteurs et encourage beaucoup.

Merci à tous et toutes .


End file.
